


COC 2019 - Day 3: Magical creatures

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Summary: Baz is hungry, so he goes to the Wavering Wood.
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Kudos: 4
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 3: Magical creatures

BAZ

Nothing. Not a single rat crossed my way through the catacombs. I have to keep track of the females or else I will starve. I am starving right now.

I can't go back to our room like that. I'm afraid I'll bite Snow. (I won't bite him. I would never.) But I'm afraid I might try. Crowly, I'm afraid he might find out that I'm... That he finds out what I am. A monster. That's what.

I find my way out the catacombs. I could go to the barn and steal a goat. But that might be too noticeable. And besides I think Simon is close to the goatherd. The gate hasn't closed yet. Maybe I'll find something in the woods. A deer or something. I don't have much time, but I guess it's worth a try. (Worst case I'll have to Fly Like A Butterfly back on the school grounds.) I'd rather sleep with the nymphs, than hungry with the smell of Snow all over the room.

I cross the drawbridge and make my way to the Wavering Wood. I take in deep breaths. I mostly smell nymphs. No deer, no rabbit, not even a squirrel. 

I walk further into the forest. As I take another breath, I finally smell something living. I don't know what it is, I've never smelled it before. I walk in the direction of the creature, trying to make no sounds.

There's something between the trees. It looks like a horse. I take a step back, and idiotically step on a brach that loudly breaks. The horse thingy turns it's head, and shows a big golden horn on its forehead.

A unicorn. I didn't know they lived anywhere near our school. I don't move, I don't want to scare it away. Now I smell it too. I think it's a male. 

He's walking towards me. What is he doing? Can't he smell what I am?

He's now standing just a few metres away from me. Carefully, I reach out my hand. The unicorn takes a step back, but doesn't run away.

His golden horn sparkles in the light of the undergoing sun that shines through the trees. I've never seen a unicorn before.

The smell of it consumes me and I feel my fangs pop out. I can't kill a fucking unicorn. But I'm so hungry...

"Go! Come on!" I try to scare him away, but he doesn't move. I don't want to hurt him. Why isn't he scared of me?

Then he comes closer. He's standing right in front of me. He's about a head bigger than me. I reach out my hand again and he doesn't move away this time. He let's me touch his mane. It's soft.

Then I hear something. I can smell it too. A deer is making their way through the woods. The unicorn starts walking past me and dissappears between the trees and I make my way to hunt the deer.

I never saw the unicorn again.


End file.
